Up to speed!
Up to speed! is a bonus song that appeared in the Welcome to D-Four Productions album. It is sung by Kanade Amamiya, Junya Sasaki and Itsuki Katagiri. It was released on November 02, 2016. A version sung by KUROFUNE was released in full on July 26, 2017. Tracklist #Glory Story #The Three Musketeers of the Rose #Butterfly Girl #2032 #Up to speed! #FEEL YOUR SKIN Lyrics |-|Romaji= Dokitto shitara first mission kokoro no kagi wo akeru nosa Kimi to atta sono toki kara hajimatte ita Korogari dashita unmei no daisu wa doko e mukau ndarou Kowaimono nante boku ni wa hitotsu mo nai nda Yukou kagayakidasu mirai e Mae ni shika susumenai Tobira akete tobidasu dake sa Up to speed! Hayaru kimochi osaerarenai Be free! Mada shiranai machi e yuku Up to speed! Koko kara miru keshiki wa dō dai? Be free! Mada shiranai kimi ni au Yume wa tsudzuite yuku hikari nagara Turn the world over! Biritto kitara inspiration boku ni kangae ga aru nosa Futari de kanaete yukitai kimi wa dō darou? Meguri megutte unmei wa bokura ni mahō wo kaketa Ashi wo tomeru riyū nante doko ni mo nai nda Yukou niji no kakaru sora e Mae ni shika susumenai Kaze wo kitte tobidasu dake sa Up to speed! Hikari made oikoshite yuku yō ni Be free! Kono omoi wa tomaranai Up to speed! Tadoritsuita basho ni wa kitto Be free! Aitakatta boku ga iru Yume ni mukatte yukou hane hirogete Turn the world over! Up to speed! Futari naraba koete yukeru to Be free! Tada shinjite susumu nosa Up to speed! Hayaru kimochi osaerarenai Be free! Mada shiranai machi e yuku Up to speed! Koko kara miru keshiki wa dō dai? Be free! Mada shiranai kimi ni au Yume wa tsudzuite yuku hikari nagara Turn the world over! |-|Kanji= ドキッとしたら first mission 心の鍵をあけるのさ 君と会ったそのときから 始まっていた ころがりだした運命のダイスは どこへ向かうんだろう こわいものなんて 僕には ひとつもないんだ 行こう かがやきだす未来へ 前にしか進めない 扉開けて 飛び出すだけさ Up to speed! はやる気持ちおさえられない Be free! まだ知らない世界へ行く Up to speed! ここから見る景色はどうだい? Be free! まだ知らない君に会う 夢は続いてゆく 光りながら Turn the world over! ビリッときたら inspiration 僕に考えがあるのさ ふたりで叶えてゆきたい 君はどうだろう? めぐりめぐって運命は 僕らに魔法をかけた 足をとめる理由なんて どこにもないんだ 行こう 虹のかかる空へ 前にしか進めない 風を切って 飛び出すだけさ Up to speed! 光まで 追い越してゆく様に Be free! この想いはとまらない Up to speed! たどり着いた場所にはきっと Be free! 会いたかった僕がいる 夢に向かって行こう 羽ひろげて Turn the world over! Up to speed! ふたりならば越えてゆけると Be free! ただ信じて進むのさ Up to speed! はやる気持ちおさえられない Be free! まだ知らない世界へ行く Up to speed! ここから見る景色はどうだい? Be free! まだ知らない君に会う 夢は続いてゆく 光りながら Turn the world over! |-|English= If you feel startled by the first mission, I'll open your heart with this key This happened because I met you Where will the dice of destiny roll to? I don't have anything to be afraid of Let's go to the sparkling future Just walk straight ahead Open the door and jump Up to speed! I can't keep up with these feelings Be free! Let's go to a world we know nothing about Up to speed! How's the view from up here? Be free! When I met you, I knew nothing about you As our dreams continue to shine, Turn the world over! When you buzz with inspiration, I get an idea Do you want our wish to come true? We cast a magic spell to keep our destiny spinning There is no reason why I can't stop running there Let's go to the rainbow in the sky Just walk straight ahead Get through the wind and jump Up to speed! As we overtake the light Be free! These feelings will never stop Up to speed! Surely this is the place Be free! I always wanted to meet you Spread your wings and fly to your dreams as we Turn the world over! Up to speed! As long as we cross paths Be free! We can keep walking as we believe Up to speed! I can't keep up with these feelings Be free! Let's go to a world we know nothing about Up to speed! How's the view from up here? Be free! When I met you, I knew nothing about you As our dreams continue to shine, Turn the world over! Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Anime